Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (мобильная версия)
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Mobile) — порт игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location на Android и iOS. Был выпущен 22 декабря 2016 года для Android и 3 января 2017 года для iOS. Как и предыдущие части, этот порт стоит 2.99$. Игра поддерживает большинство функций с PC-версии, однако, как и в предыдущих портированных играх франшизы, была вырезана некоторая часть содержания, чтобы добиться совместимости с мобильными устройствами. Описание Оригинал= This is the official mobile port of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location! Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location is the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, featuring new characters, new places, and new terrors! *Features all five nights from the PC game. *Includes Custom Night! *Baby «death» Mini-Game *Full Extras Menu *Both endings available |-|На русском= Это оффициальный мобильный порт Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location! Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby's Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходит за пределы всего, что вы видели в *других* пиццериях! Имеются вакансии: Техник на ночную смену. Должны довольствоваться тесными помещениями и чувствовать себя комфортно в кругу активной техники. Не несём ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location — это пятая часть серии игр Five Nights at Freddy's, представляет новых персонажей, новые места и новые ужасы! *Включает в себя все ночи из ПК-версии Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Включает Свою Ночь! *Мини-игру с Бэйби *Полноценное Экстра-меню *Доступны обе концовки Главные различия *Были удалены аудио заставки с голосом девочки, разговаривающей с отцом, которые появлялись в начале каждой ночи. *Фантайм Фредди - единственный аниматроник, которого вы можете увидеть в меню игры. Остальные были удалены. *Минирины не показываются в центре в четвёртую ночь, за счёт чего она проходится гораздо легче. *Почти во всех офисах мы не можем повернуться и посмотреть наверх, исключением является только Комната с выключателем и Запчасти и Обслуживание, а также под столом в Цирковой комнате управления. *Когда Баллора будет близка к игроку, то в верхнем правом углу будет мигать восклицательный знак, который предупреждает об опасности. **Так же будет и в Своей ночи, только знак будет мигать у двери, с которой подходит Баллора. *Из-за сильного объёма памяти, все изображения и звуки пришлось максимально сжать, из-за чего на больших планшетах у некоторых игроков может «расплываться» изображение. *Кат-сцена после первого запуска игры также была удалена. *Был убран сериал The Immortal and The Restless, появляющийся после каждой ночи на PC. *Убран голос компьютерного центра. *Некоторые анимации были упрощены или удалены вовсе: **Анимации ходьбы игрока по Галерее Баллоры и Фантайм Аудитории, а также ползанья по вентиляции были упрощены; **Анимации движений Баллоры и Веселой Фокси на сценах были удалены и заменены на статическое изображение; **Анимация прячущегося за спиной Веселого Фредди Бон-Бона в Запчасти и Обслуживание была удалена и заменена на статическое изображение; **Анимация разборки Баллоры в Комнате Ковша была укорочена; **Анимация Ковша была удалена; **Анимация Эннарда за костюмом Бейби была удалена; *Звуки в игре были сокращены (музыка в меню игры, загрузки, звук конвейера в Комнате Ковша и так далее). *У всех аниматроников один и тот же звук скримера. *Весёлый Фредди во вторую ночь менее агрессивен, в отличие от PC. *Мини-игра за Бэйби была изменена: дети и платформы изменили свое расположение. *Несколько диалогов, в том числе диалоги ХэндЮнита и аниматроников были сокращены. *Кислород в Своей ночи расходуется гораздо быстрее, чем на PC, и медленнее восстанавливается. *В файлах игры не были найдены чертежи аниматроников «Aft. Robotics». *В отличие от ПК-версии, время за прохождение мини-игры составляет не 60 секунд, а 80, сама же мини-игра проходится гораздо легче, чем на ПК-версии. *Бидибаб не появляется за окном в лифте и в Цирковой комнате управления. *Кат-сцены, после прохождения этапов в своей ночи также были удалены. *Музыка, играющая в своей ночи — «Forbidden Nocture» была заменена на «Watch your 6» во избежании вылетов игры. *Минирины в своей ночи прозрачные. *Задний фон в четвёртую ночь отличается от PC версии. *Кнопки для подачи электричества в комнате управления и в управлении цирковой галереи были увеличены. *В своей ночи интеллект аниматроников не отображается. *Чтобы избавиться от Лолбит в своей ночи, достаточно просто нажать на «LOL». *Интеллект Весёлой Фокси в третью ночь изменился. Теперь надо использовать вспышку ограниченное количество раз, пока она не исчезнет. *Кат-сцены концовок были удалены. Интересные факты *Это первый мобильный порт из всей серии игр, включающий в себя полное Меню Extra. *Также этот порт игры первый, в котором урезано больше 800 Мегабайт памяти. *Из-за сильного объёма памяти, все изображения из игры пришлось максимально сжать во избежании вылетов игры. *В iOS-версии, при запуске игры появляется изображение с Весёлым Фредди логотипом игры Sister Location. То же самое происходило во FNaF 4. *Sister Location - первый мобильный порт, в котором игра имеет расширение 1080x720, в остальных частях франшизы расширение было 1280x720. *Данный порт является единственным, который отличается от Android-версии. *В файлах игры были найдены звуки, которые были не использованы в мобильной версии, однако были использованы в PC-версии игры (звук нажатия на нос Эннарда, эмбиент своей ночи и так далее). Баги * Иногда Весёлый Фредди на вторую ночь может напасть абсолютно случайно в любой момент. Исправлено в версии 1.2. * В мини-игре с Baby если не раздавать детям кексы, то можно просто дойти до таблички в конце карты, и мини-игра все рано будет засчитана за выигранную. * На слабых устройствах планшет на вторую ночь может больше не опуститься, при его первом поднятии. Очень часто происходит на телефонах. * Если дважды нажать на контроллере в комнате управления на любой ночи (кроме четвёртой), то свет за окном зависнет на несколько секунд. * Иногда звуки в игре могут просто не воспроизводиться, особо часто это происходит с Весёлым Фредди в Своей ночи, что гораздо усложняет игру. Баг исправлен в версии 1.2, однако все равно очень редко такой момент может произойти. * Иногда Фантайм Фокси может убить игрока в любой момент, даже когда он будет стоять на месте. Исправлено в версии 1.2. * Минирины отнимают кислород в другом месте, но при этом всё же на CAM 06, также на слабых устройствах игра может зависнуть, если игрок переключится на эту камеру, а Минирины продолжат забирать у игрока кислород. * Иногда на слабых устройствах после удара ковша в Scooping Room, может не произойти переход на следующую сцену и тогда игра зависнет в этой комнате, никакие действия не будут происходить и игроку придётся перезапустить игру. * До версии 1.2 весь прогресс игры мог удалиться по непонятной причине, особенно часто это происходит после повторной перезагрузки устройства. * Если игрок ударит током на одной из камер, а в это время Весёлый Фредди будет посылать к игроку Бон-Бона, то Бон-Бон резко нападёт на игрока, не дав договорить фразу Весёлому Фредди. Из-за этого прохождение ночи Golden Freddy на мобильных устройствах стало невозможным. Данный баг работает с версии 1.2. * В некоторых местах можно заметить ошибки прозрачности изображения. Особенно это заметно в лифте, при анимации открытия дверей. * В момент, когда игрок берёт у Весёлого Фредди чип, можно заметить, как Бон-Бон буквально телепортируется с его руки. * В своей ночи, иногда, планшет может зависнуть в воздухе во время своей анимации. Такой баг может происходить даже на мощных устройствах. * Если в секретной концовке поставить мобильное устройство в режим сна на 8 минут, то при следующем включении устройства, произойдёт переход на следующую сцену. Тем самым, игрок пройдёт ночь, ничего не делая. Такой баг также работает во FNaF 3, но к сожалению, он также был исправлен в версии 1.121. * Иногда, когда вы проходите игру на секретную концовку и вы подпустите Эннарда слишком близко к двери, то он может на вас напасть, когда вы смотрите в планшет даже несмотря на то, что вы успели закрыть дверь и несмотря на то, что на планшете можно видеть, что Эннард стоит у двери. Также можно заметить, что при скримере планшет не пропадает, а сам скример (точнее часть маски Эннарда) можно видеть за планшетом. * Во второй ночи когда вы полезете до Бидибаба в окне он может смотреть на вас. Обновления Версия 1.121 - самое первое обновление для Android и IOS версии. Оно исправляет большинство багов, а также исправляет пробелы в оптимизации. Версия 1.2 - второе обновление, вышло только для Android версии, 12 января, 2017 года. В ней была исправлена ошибка со звуками в игре, а также исправлена ошибка в сохранении игры. * В этом обновлении Скотт сделал Весёлого Фредди менее агрессивным в своей ночи. * Некоторые анимации стали более плавными за счёт изменения их скорости. Галерея 761.png|Секретная комната 449905.png|ХэндЮнит Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_4_(Play_Store).jpg|Планшет в Breaker Room Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_2_(Play_Store).jpg|Комната управления Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_3_(Play_Store).jpg|Цирковая комната управления 66187654.png|Parts&Service 983.png|Мини-игра с Бейби Imagespictre.png|Иконка игры Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Мобильная версия Категория:Игры